


Please...

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi is very stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: "Eita, please, I cannot lose you. I can't bear the thought of you losing your life before your new one can even begin. I'm begging you." Ushijima desperately begged. "Please."





	Please...

“Have the both of you come to a final decision, Wakatoshi?” Looking up from the paperwork to see his partner, Ushijima Wakatoshi gave a nod.

“Yes. We’ve come to a final decision.”

“Well, about damn time.” Oikawa Tooru responded, pushing himself off the doorframe and over to the vampire lord’s desk. “So, are you going to turn him or not?”

“At the end of this week. I already have most of the supplies that I’ll need to help him through the transformation stages.”

“Sooner than I thought. I was expecting you to wait until the end of next month.” Oikawa chuckled, making himself comfortable on the desk and checking his nails. “Or even at the end of the year.”

“I want this to be done as soon as possible and so does he.” Ushijima responded as he removed his glasses. “Can you get off my desk, Tooru?”

“Of course not, this is my seat.” Oikawa said over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. “So does he have anything he’s leaving behind? Any family or friends?”

“His only family was his Grandmother, but she recently passed away. His Mother and Father were never in the picture; it’s believed that they abandoned him because they did not want any children.”

“What a shame.”

“As for friends, he doesn’t believe they’ll notice he’ll be gone. He spent most of his time aiding his Grandmother after she’d fallen ill. He said he rarely saw them, even after they promised they would come and check on her. None of them kept their promise.”

“Sounds more like low life people than so called friends.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I hate humans like that.”

“I agree. I cannot stand them. I’m glad I’ll be getting Eita away from that village.” Ushijima said. “He’ll be much more happier here.”

“But of course!” The brunette exclaimed cheerfully. “Semi-chan won’t have to worry about a thing! He’ll be living an eternal life of comfort in a beautiful mansion. But on the other hand, he could live in a even more beautiful mansion like mine. How about this, Waka, you let me change-”

“Finish that sentence and I will burn you, Tooru.” Oikawa giggled at the deathly glare Ushijima shot at him. Ah he LOVED moments like these where he could mess with the vampire lord.

“Go ahead and try, Wakatoshi. And our clans will be at war for the next century and your precious soon-to-be vampire lover will be a target.” He responded by leaning over and looking dead into Ushjima’s red eyes.

Ushijima just stared back at his longtime friend, before turning his attention back to the papers in front of him.

“They won’t. They’ll actually get to experience what peace is like with your big mouth shut for good.”

“MEAN!” Ushijima chuckled. “And to think our parents at one point were going to marry us.”

“That would have been a disaster.”

What a disaster that would have been.

“It truly would have been.” Oikawa huffed. “Who are you sending to pick up your bride-to-be?”

“No one.”

“WHAT?” Oikawa exclaimed. He jumped off the table and slammed his hands onto its surface, making everything on the desk rattle. “ARE YOU INSANE?”

“Tooru, I know.” He sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew that was the reaction he would receive.

“Why in the world are you NOT sending anyone to retrieve him? Do you realize how incredibly dangerous that is?”

“I am aware of how dangerous it is!” Ushijima hissed, standing up and slamming his hands onto the desk as well. His blood red eyes glowing slightly.

“Then why are you not sending someone to protect him and make sure he gets here safe and sound?” Oikawa hissed back.

“Because Eita is very stubborn and does not want protection.” He huffed in frustration and fell back into his seat. Oikawa could see the worry on the lord’s face.

“I have tried multiple times to explain to Eita how dangerous it would be for him to come on his own. But he insists he’ll be fine.”

“Oh goodness.” Oikawa sighed. “I remember when you explained to me how stubborn he is, but that’s on a whole new level.”

“I know and I’m worried. I don’t want anything to happen to him when he’s on his way. Especially with the reports of people going missing.”

Oikawa knew about the reports, all the vampire families knew about them. For months, countless people had been going missing. Some were lucky to be found, or more like their lifeless bodies were lucky to be discovered. A majority of them weren’t even found.

All the vampire families knew who had been causing these disappearances; ruthless vampires that didn’t follow any of the rules set by the noble families. They hunted innocent humans down for fun and did unthinkable things to them. All the families had been working hard to hunt all the packs down and put an end to these heartless killings.

But none of the families had had any luck yet.

Oikawa sighed. Ushijima knew very well of the risk that was being taken; his beloved could be killed before he could start his new life.

“Are you going to see him anytime soon?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes, tomorrow night.”

“Wakatoshi, you have to convince him to let someone walk with him. He could be in grave danger if he doesn’t.”

“I know, Tooru. If I’m unsuccessful, I’ll send someone to watch him from afar.”

“I hope you succeed. I really hope you do.”

* * *

Ushijima walked through what would be the former home of his beloved. The village was beginning to settle down for the evening; shops closing, children being called into their homes and workers returning home after a long day. He adjusted his hood as he walked, he didn’t need anyone to see his red eyes and be mistaken for a ruthless vampire.

That would be an insult, he was from the one of the oldest noble families in Japan.

And for that reason, he kept moving forward.

“Oh did you hear, another person went missing. A little girl from the village over, six years old.”

“My goodness, just six? May God have mercy on her and protect her.”

He huffed.

How low could these vampires get, going after an innocent child that couldn’t defend themselves? It made him sick to his stomach. He’d have to pass that onto his Mother once he returned.

Ushijima quietly made his way through the village, not wanting to bring any more attention to him then there already was (a hooded man in a black cloak did catch some attention). He passed many houses until he stood in front of the one that belonged to his beloved. He gave three knocks, paused and knocked again.

The door opened and the tension that Ushijima had taken control over his body all vanished the moment he laid eyes on his beloved. He smiled at Semi Eita as he walked into the house and removed his hood.

“Hello, I wasn’t expecting you.” Semi greeted after closing the door. “I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming.”

“I apologize for dropping in without sending you a letter.” Ushijima looked around the small house. It was a mess. No doubt Semi had been packing up for the move at the end of the week. “But I just needed to come and talk to you.”

“About what?” Semi asked. It took Ushijima a minute to gather his thoughts. “‘Toshi?”

“Eita, let me come and pick you up.” Ushijima responded, turning into his direction and staring into his eyes. “Please.”

Semi sighed and rubbed his temples before speaking, “‘Toshi I already told you-”

“On my way here, I heard that a child from a nearby village has gone missing. I have no doubt that it’s those low life vampires, who are behind her disappearance.”

“What?” This was news to him. “That’s disgusting.”

“It is and it only makes me even more worried about your safety.” Ushijima stepped forward. “Eita please, let me personally come get you.”

“...”

“I know you said that you wanted to go by yourself because it would be your last time being a human; but I can’t risk losing you because of that reason. I have no doubt in my mind that they’ll come after you once they see where you’re going and that you’re on your own.” Ushijima was getting desperate, all he wanted was for his beloved to be safe.

Semi was stubborn, Ushijima had known that since they had begun their relationship. And he’d been ready to deal with his stubbornness for the rest of time, he had dealt with Oikawa’s stubbornness all his life.

“...It would be stupid of me to walk alone, wouldn’t it be?” Semi asked after what felt like an eternity.

“It would be foolish. No human has ever won against a vampire, we’re faster and stronger.” He responded.

Again, Semi didn’t respond. Ushijima stepped up to him and cupped his cheeks. The blond looked up into the ruby eyes he fell for; the typical stoic and serious expression was replaced with a worried look.

An expression he had never seen before.

“I’m just worried about your safety. I don’t want your life to end before your new life could even begin. Please Eita, let me escort you. I’ll be the one to protect you if we run into those low lifes.” Ushijima leaned his forehead against Semi’s.

“Please.” He whispered. “I can’t lose you.”

Going alone would be foolish and dangerous, Semi was still only a mere human. He couldn’t go up against a vampire, let alone a group of them. He would be dead! And seeing how desperate and worried Ushijima looked really told him how much he shouldn’t do this. Semi had been fighting with himself for the past few days about going alone, but now this confirmed that he shouldn’t.

He looked up at his beloved and lifted himself up onto his tippy toes to press a kiss onto Ushijima’s lips.

“What time are you picking me up?”

The worried look vanished as the vampire’s face lit up. As if Semi knew what he was going to say, the blond nodded his head.

“Oh thank God.” Ushijima embraced him tightly. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Semi whispered as he leaned his head against Ushijima’s.

“We can move on from that now and can focus on getting you moved into our mansion this weekend.” He said after he let the blond go and looked around the messy house. “Would you like some help figuring things out?”

“Hmmm I would appreciate some help.” Semi nodded. “Just make sure you pay attention to the time of day outside.”

“I’ll make sure. So,” Ushijima agreed as he placed his cloak onto a chair. “On what were you working before I came?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sup ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
